Kipper and Prico Drabbles
by Stewie.Rico-lover
Summary: It occurs to me; no one has made a drabble dedicated to Kipper and Prico. Well their are some with bits and pieces of them, but this one is entirely Kipper and Prico! XD
1. drabbles 1

Amy: hey everyone it occurs to me that no one has ever made a drabble completely based on these two pairings! Kipper and Prico people… hope you enjoy! : )

Drabbles part 1

**The path chosen…**

Skipper couldn't decide on which he wanted. He wanted to be a respected leader, but yet he also wanted Kowalski. Which did he chose? I'm sure it's pretty obvious…

**Lunacorns (Humanized)**

Rico watched as private smiled at the lunacorns on TV. He wondered what made him so attracted to them. Rico smiled as a thought came to his mind. The next day he was at the toy story staring at the different colored lunacorns. Which would private want the most' he wondered. He decided on the pink one, and paid for it with a smile. He came back to their house with a present behind his back. Private looked at him as he came in. Rico came toward him, and sat down on their couch too. He pulled the present from behind his back, and gave it to private. Private looked at rico confused, but started opening the present. He gasped as he saw the pink Lunacorn. Rico smiled, and before he knew it; private kissed him…

**Red Rose**

Private twirled the red rose in his flipper. He smiled at the thought of what he was going to do. he came into the penguin base, and looked around. Taped to the rose was a note that said; meet me at the base. Private giggled at the thought of who it could be. He heard the shuffle of feet in the corner. He looked over to the corner to see rico with a matching rose, and a bow tie on; while standing in front of a table with candles and dinner. Private smiled, and looked to the red rose.

**Love Potion**

Kowalski was working late at night. Skipper woke up to the sound of an explosion. He got down from his bunk, and opened the lab door; seeing Kowalski with tinged feathers, and a test tube in flipper. He smiled innocently to skipper, and skipper smiled back. "Uh I can explain" Kowalski said nervously. "What are you doing now?" skipper asked. "Making a love potion…" Kowalski answered. "Who's it for… Doris?" skipper said. "No not this time" Kowalski said back. Skipper approached closer, and said- "then who?". "For…. You" Kowalski said while looking down. Skipper smiled, and said- "you don't need a love potion for my love"…

**Game of Kisses **

Kowalski smiled once again as skipper surprise kissed him again. Skipper ran off again though. "Come on skipper!"Kowalski shouted out. Skipper's laugh could be heard through the base. "Stop mocking me!" Kowalski said while almost pouting. "But you look so cute like that" skipper's voice said from behind him. Kowalski smirked, and turned around, but skipper caught him too soon, and left. "Aww come on!" Kowalski said disappointed once again…

Amy: so what do you guys think? If there is something you want to hear about send a review or PM message, and tell me which couple it should involve! I might make different couples but for now it's just Kipper and Prico…


	2. Chapter 2

Amy: yay people are liking this drabble! :D I love you guys! XD as in author and reviewer way!

Stewie: over explainer…

HL: hey you brat come back here!

Stewie: no wait I love this idea!

Amy: *grin* you all have met Stewie and HL right?

Drabbles part 2

**How Much?**

Private watched Rico with amazed eyes. Who knew he could swallow that many chocolates and flowers? "This is for me?" private asked innocently. "Yup" Rico answered with a smile. Private never knew just how much Rico loved him, but after dinner, chocolates, flowers, and this moment who's to say they can't do it all? ;)

**You snooze you lose…**

Kowalski yawned as he was getting into bed. He pulled the covers over himself, and closed his eyes. Though only to be awaked by the sound of a loud siren. "What in the name of science!" Kowalski yelled. He looked over from his bunk to see skipper in a Tux, and a rose in flipper. "Seriously skipper couldn't you wait till morning?" Kowalski asked as he got down from the bunk. "Hey you snooze you lose…" skipper said with a grin.

**Prico Drive!**

Rico slowly looked down to see they were 25000 feet in the air. He yelped and jumped backwards into Private's arms. "Wow Rico I didn't know you were afraid of heights" private said with a laugh. "Am not!" Rico said getting down from his hold, and looking to the ground again. He gulped hesitantly, and then skipper and Kowalski walked over to him. "Hey rico afraid of heights are we?" skipper asked while smiling. Kowalski looked out, and frowned at the height. "Hey uh skipper can I go with you?" Kowalski asked with a half smile. "Eh why not?" skipper said as he got his parachute ready. "See you sissy's later!" skipper said as he jumped out. Kowalski nodded at them, and then jumped out of the helicopter. Rico looked down again, and yelped once again while jumping into private's arms…

**The Dual Love Shooter 36**

Kowalski proudly showed off his new invention the Dual Love Shooter 36 with penmanship design! Anyway skipper looked amused, but couldn't figure out what it did. "I don't get it. What's it suppose to do?" skipper asked. "Well if aimed correctly this should make any couple or non couple fall love" Kowalski answered. Kowalski demonstrated by aiming the device at rico and private; who were sleeping in the corner. He fired the ray, and it hit rico and private dead on. Rico and private suddenly woke up to the blast. Private looked at rico, and said- "Rico I never noticed what a beautiful baby blue your eyes are…". Rico and Private smiled at each other. Skipper nodded his head with a grin. "Think you could use that on us" he said without thinking. "What?" Kowalski said. "Uh nothing" skipper said with an innocent smile, and a timid blush.

**Picking up the pieces**

Skipper knew it was pretty hopeless now. Kowalski lie in bed with cuts, bruises, and a bullet wound in his wing. Skipper couldn't help but cry at how his lover looked to him. Why does this thing always happen? He couldn't understand, and now because of him Kowalski was dying. He could hear the heart monitor as it beeped lowly. Then final after 13 minutes the heart stopped, and Kowalski's breathing came to a halt. It was over, and so was Skipper's life. He closed the eyes of his before lover gently, and then cried himself to sleep later on…

Amy: yeah the last one was sad… I felt like writing a sad one, and well there you go…

HL: enjoy the day folks! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Amy: more drabbles! XD p.s. these are mostly going to be ether very happy or something else… (Devious eyes)

HL: -_-

Drabbles 3

**Sunset**

Skipper and Kowalski were out in the park on a red and white picnic blanket. Skipper had been planning this special event forever! He looked to Kowalski again as he looked out to the sunset, and decided it's now or never. So he reached behind himself, and started pulling a small black box out. Kowalski looked back to him, and noticed the black box; suddenly taking an interest. Then skipper smiled, and opened the black box; revealing a beautiful blue ring. "Kowalski it's been a long time since we've been dating and well… would you marry me?" skipper asked. Kowalski had a brim of tears under his eyes, and took the ring. "I will" Kowalski said with a smile. "It was true!" skipper said to himself. "What was?" Kowalski asked. "The best things happen at sunset" Skipper said with another smile.

**Fear (Credit to HorrorcentralPoM who let me use this…)**

Rico never had ever feared anything well except a couple of things like possessed cars… XD he would never admit it, but he had more fears than anyone ever thought. Private though knew everyone of them due to a couple help out. But that didn't stop rico from fearing what could happen; just like in the dream Rico never trusted Skipper as much as he use to, but it was just a dream… right?

**Nightmare**

Kowalski one night was tossing and turning in his bunk. Skipper was watching him twist and turn. He reached out his flipper to him, and lightly shook him. Kowalski slowly opened his eyes which were met with skipper's deep blue ones. "Kowalski are you okay?" Skipper asked him. Kowalski didn't reply, but instead looked at skipper with a different expression. "Kowalski are you okay?" Skipper asked. Kowalski leaned closer, and whispered- "I am now…".

**Game of Kisses (continued!)**

Kowalski slowly made his way down another hall, and turned as he heard a sound. He looked closer, and realized it was just a mouse, and then he heard someone talking. He pressed his head against a wall; trying to hear more the conversation. "Yeah I saw two penguins, and they're both in love…" he heard someone say. "You're saying two male penguins are in love?" the other person asked. "Yeah and wait do you hear something?" the one guy asked. Kowalski backed up from the wall, and hit into a trash can which fell down, and made a loud echo. The two guys came out of the building and one smirked. "Well look what we have here… a penguin" the guy said. "That's the one who's in love with the other" the other one said. Kowalski tried to run, but the leader picked him up. "Looks like we got some experimenting to do…" he said with a chuckle…

Amy: okay on the last one I know it doesn't make sense why it's the continuance Game of Kisses, but it's because they were suppose to still be playing it, and there are going to be other parts in the future…

HL: thank you and review!


End file.
